A KakuHidan Fanfic  When Everything Happens
by misterycai
Summary: The story of how a life of a young teenager changes when he moves to a new town with his little sister and aunt...  Don't read it, if you don't like Yaoi/BOYXBOY Love. You have been warned.
1. Chap0  Prologue

**A KakuHidan fanfic written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. Gonzalez Alfinez)**

**Fanfic Title: When Everything Happens... (W.E.H.)**

**Chapter #0; Prologue**

**Guide before reading:**

***action/sound***

**"talked"**

**"**_**whisper**_**"**

**'thought'**

**~change of POV~**

**=======scenario change=======**

**Warnings Before reading this fanfic:**

**~I want to make clear that I do not own any of the Akatsuki, neither Naruto characters. It's pretty obvious because my real name is **_**Diana M. González Alfinez**_** and not **_**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**~This fanfic contains Yaoi, BOYXBOY Love. Mainly KakuHida. Don't like then don't read and leave.**

**~Hidan's in this fanfic, so it's pretty obvious there will be cursing. And I mean a lot, during this fanfic.**

**~All of the character ages are completely alternated. You'll get what I mean in the progress of this fanfic.**

**Warnings before reading Chapter #0:**

**~Mayor OOC**

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

=======Inside a child's bedroom in the middle of the night...=======

~Current POV: Narrator~

"_Pst. Hidan. Hidan sweetie, please wake up now..._", his mother called him in a low voice, shaking his shoulder lightly while she hold a bundle in her other arm.

"mm..mom...what's wrong...?", Hidan ask in a sleepy tone as he sit up and rub his eyes.

"Come on sweetie, we got to-", she was cut mid sentence as a loud and continuous slamming at the door was heard, causing Hidan to get startle and her eyes to wide in fear.

*Slamming door*

"Toshiko open the door!", she ignore the call as she grabbed her son by the arm and took him out of bed.

"Mommy-", he stopped talking when his mother hand him the bundle of a baby girl.

"No time, Hidan. You need to hide now.", she moved the drawer and opened a small door that was hidden behind it.

"TOSHIKO OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

*More door slamming*

Hidan had his magenta eyes wide open in fear as his fragile pale body began to shake, but not letting the girl fall from his arms. Toshiko took the baby in her arms again and told Hidan to get in. He got in and then looks at his mother with worry.

"...Mom...", his eyes became watery as his mother handed him the baby girl again.

"Hidan please listen to me. Stay here with your sis ok, and once I close this door I want you to count to ten, go down toward the exit and run to aunt Rika's house, ok. And no matter what you hear don't look back!"

"But what about-"

"I'll be fine sweetie.", she kissed Hidan gently in his forehead and then kissed the baby girl's forehead.

"Promise me you'll take good care of Naomi until I come back ok.", she said this in a very serious tone and Hidan only nod. She smile, then move her hands toward the back of her neck and got her Jashinist rosary off and puts it around her son's neck.

"Here take this rosary with you, and always believe in Jashin-sama.", she gave one final kiss to her son and daughter. Then close the door, at the same time she watch Hidan's scared and worry face disappear behind the door as she said in a soft whisper. "I love you both..."; and shot the door, then place the drawer back in place.

At the same time she put in place the drawer, the door finally burst open. She got out of her son's bedroom and start running down to distract the people who entered to her house.

'Good bye... Hidan and Naomi...'; those were the last words she thought.

=======A few minutes latter...=======

He did as he was told and was now a few feet away from his home. Holding his sister close to him as he continue running away with all his strength. His vision all blurry with tears as they also felt down his cheeks.

'...mom...'

_**End of Chapter #0; Prologue...**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A/N: **_This is my first fanfic I post in _Deviant Art_ and now on . With the Akatsuki characters and many others. This is just the prologue, that's why it's really short. It shows a glimpse of Hidan's past. Also they're be appearing many different OCs. Like, Hidan's little sister for example. Oh, and in this prologue Hidan has 9 years and Naomi had 1. 

Dedicated for my friend Gaby and Dee.  
They both help me get inspire to write this fanfic, especially Gaby who keep insisting that I write one. 

I also want to give thanks to ~UrKid, ~ObitoUchiha50, ~sasunaru42, and a few other fanfic writers on _Deviant Art_. Their fanfics help me get the inspiration to write.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A KakuHida fanfic - When Everything Happens...**_ was written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)  
_**Toshiko, Naomi, Rika**__ © misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)_

_**Hidan & Kakuzu**__ © Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto_


	2. Chap1 When Time Passes

**A KakuHidan fanfic written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. Gonzalez Alfinez)**

**Fanfic Title: When Everything Happens... (W.E.H.)**

**Chapter: #1; When Time Passes...**

**Guide before reading:**

***Action/sound***

**"Talked"**

_**"Whisper"**_

'**Thought'**

**~Change of POV~**

**=======Scenario change=======**

**Warnings before reading this fanfic:**

**~I want to make clear that I do not own any of the Akatsuki, neither Naruto characters. It's pretty obvious because my real name is **_**Diana M. González Alfinez**_** and not **_**Masashi Kishimoto**__**.**_

**~This fanfic contains Yaoi, BOYXBOY Love. Mainly KakuHida. Don't like then don't read and leave.**

**~Hidan's in this fanfic, so it's pretty obvious there will be cursing. And I mean a lot, during this fanfic.**

**~All of the character ages are completely alternated. You'll get what I mean in the progress of this fanfic.**

**Warnings before reading chapter #1:**

**~Slight OOC**

**~Frequent Change of POVs**

**~Frequent Change of Scenario**

******EDITED******

_**This chapter used to have some errors in it, but it has been fixed. Sorry if this sudden change confuses some of the readers. But I had to fix them in order to continue the story. O_O;**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

=======Six years latter...=======

~Current POV: Hidan~

*Traffic sounds*

"..."; six years has passed since mom told me to run away from home with sis. Aunt Rika never told us what happened to mom back then, but now that I'm 15. It's pretty obvious to know what happened...

*Holds Jashinist rosary in his right hand and glance at it*

"...Hidan..."; I looked up at my aunt as she mentioned my name and place her hand on my left shoulder. She's always makes the best she can to make us feel ok.

"I'm ok, Rika-san."; she kept looking at the street as she drive, stopping at a red light waiting to change. She gave a small sigh, then looks at me and smiles. Then look at the back sit where Naomi was sitting. I also turned around to see her. Sis really looks cute as she pouted her small pink lips and holds her beat up rag doll close to her face. I just couldn't do anything but chuckle a little.

~Change to Narrator's POV~

"What's wrong Mi-chan?"; Hidan asked as his is look at him for a moment. Rika continue riding as the light change to green.

"...I'm hungry...and Uza-chan is tired..."; Naomi said as she showed her rag doll to her older brother.

"Hmmm. I see~"; said Hidan in a funny tone as he pondered, making Naomi giggle a little.

"Don't worry dear. Were almost there."

"Rika-san, do you think the movers got there already?"

"I don't know Hidan, BUT if they don't want any trouble they better not make us wait if we get there first."; Hidan sweat dropped as he knew her aunt wasn't the patient type of woman, she was also the type that shouldn't pick on her bad side.

Rika wasn't blood related to them, but she was theirs mother best friends. They've always treated her like an aunt and she treated them like her own children. Since she couldn't have any due to her condition.

=======30 minutes latter, in one of the buildings room...=======

"Deidara sweetie, the new neighbors have come. Wanna come with me to give them a welcome."; said his mother, as Deidara was still playing with his clay. Deidara stop playing and got up with a small bird statue he made of clay, and place it in the window.

"Sure mom, un!"; he runs towards his mother as she was waiting on the door.

=======In the building's entrance...=======

"Good afternoon and welcome~!"; said Deidara's mother as she walked out of the building. Naomi went behind Hidan, while he was already getting out a few of the bags that they put in the trunk. Hidan look at his little sister, as Rika started to talk with Deidara's mother.

"Hey, sis. What's wrong?"; Hidan ask as he knelt down to look at his sisters pink eyes and ruffle her silvery hair.

"Hidan, come here for a sec."; he took Naomi in his arms and caries her to where Rika was with Deidara's mother.

~Change to Hidan's POV~

After I took Naomi in my arms, I went toward Rika-san. I saw that she was talking with a young woman, she look almost the same age as Rika-san, and she also had long blond hair and green eyes. I also saw that near her was a girl who looks the same age as mine-

"Hidan this is Miyuki-san and this is his son Deidara-kun."; my eyes widen as I realize that the one I thought it was a girl of my age was really a boy.

"You mean she...umm...he is a boy?"; I could see clearly Deidara's anger and embarrassment in his face, as his mother and Rika laughed a little.

"I'm a boy, un!"

"Now, now sweetie. Calm down, you're scaring the cute girl."; damn it why does my heart always aches when I hear that word... maybe...it's because mom always used to call me like that...

"Oh, Hidan. The movers have finally come."

"Huh...oh, hai!"; I put Naomi on the floor and went to get the packages.

"My son and I could help you if you like."

"We would truly appreciate it."

=======7:00 PM, inside Rika, Hidan and Naomi's new apartment...=======

~Change to Narrator's POV~

"You mean they've never studied with others of their age?"; said Deidara's mom as she was now drinking tea with Rika. Rika nodded and then sipped from her tea.

"Yes. Both of my children, Hidan and Naomi, have never had the experience of studding with other of their own age. They have only taken home schooling, but if you don't mind. I would rather keep the reason of why's that to myself…"

"I see and when will they start?"

"Tomorrow."

"That's wonderful~! Deidara can walk to school with Hidan tomorrow if you like."

"Thanks Miyuki-san. It'll be good for Hidan to start making new friends here."; Rika reply as she then sipped again from her tea.

"Naomi-chan is a really lovely girl."; Naomi was sitting beside Rika, eating her cookies. She blushes and looks down as she heard Miyuki talk about her.

"I know she's really sweet, but she's just a little shy now."; Naomi's aunt said as she pet her silvery hair.

======= Meanwhile in Hidan's new bedroom. ======

Hidan and Deidara had already unpacked almost all of Hidan stuff; except for a few boxes Hidan told he would finish it latter. And were now talking to each other, Hidan on the bed and Deidara on the chair that was in front of a wooden desk. Both had their legs crossed.

"Hey, sorry for mistaken you with a girl."

"Don't worry, un. You're not the first one to confuse me with a girl, yeah."

"I can see that."; Hidan started to laughed.

"Hey! That's not funny, un!"; Deidara pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Anyway you look like a girl too, with those pink eyes, un."; Deidara said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up, Blondie. And they're magenta not pink."; Deidara started to laugh.

"Dei sweetie, we must go home now. Remember there's school tomorrow and you still haven't finish your homework!"; Deidara look at the door as he heard his mother.

"Seems I have to go now, un."; Deidara got up from his chair as also Hidan got up from bed. Then they went to the entrance and said good night to each other.

=======10:00PM, in Hidan's bedroom...=======

*Soft knocks*

"Hidan...can I come in?"; asked Rika in a worried tone.

Hidan was sited in the chair with his arms crossed on the desk. He raises his head from his crossed arms and look at the door.

"Sure Rika-san."; was all he said. As Rika entered the room Hidan moved his chair so he was now looking at her.

"Can't sleep..."; She said as she sit in Hidan's bed.

"Yeah...but it's nothing to worry about..."; he said as he gave her a fake smile.

"...Come here Hidan..."; She said as she pet a space in the bed beside here. Hidan stand up from his sit and sat beside her, she then wrapped her arms around Hidan's body and held him in a comforting hug.

"_I know you miss your real mother, Hidan. And I'm sorry that nobody can't know that you two are Tashiko's children, but you know it's for the safety of the two of you..._"; they stay in silence for a while, then she gave Hidan a warm kiss on his forehead and stand up.

"Try to get some sleep, ok."; Hidan nodded.

"Good night Hidan."

"Good night Rika-san..."; and with that she close the door.

Hidan stared at the door as he heard Rika's foot steps get quieter. After he couldn't hear her anymore, he shut down the lamp, laid down in his bed. Then he pulls the blankets up to under his chin and slowly closed his eyes.

'...good night mom...' 

_**End of Chapter #1; When Time Passes...**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A/N: **_Finally Chapter 1~! *Makes some funny dance. *Well, I'm not that happy how this chapter turned out; I might as well bring a second version of this chapter in the future but idk. But I hope this one doesn't turn into a deception. Yay, Dei-sempai appears~! Yes I'm planning to make the characters appear little by little. But it all depends on the situations. Oh, and the reason why I chose the main title to be _When Everything Happens..._; is because all chapter will have _When..._ at the beginning. 

Dedicated for my friend Gaby and Dee.  
They both help me get inspire to write this fanfic, especially Gaby who keep insisting that I write one. 

I also want to give thanks to ~UrKid, ~ObitoUchiha50, ~sasunaru42, and a few other fanfic writers on _Deviant Art_. Their fanfics help me get the inspiration to write.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A KakuHida fanfic - When Everything Happens...**_ was written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)  
_**Toshiko, Naomi, Rika, Miyuki**__ © misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)_  
_**Hidan & Kakuzu**__ © Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto_


	3. Chap2 When We Walked To School

**A KaKuHida fanfic written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. Gonzalez Alfinez)**

**Fanfic Title: When Everything Happens... (W.E.H.)**

**Chapter: #2; When we walked to school...**

**Guide before reading:**

***action/sound***

**"talking"**

_**"whisper"**_

**'thought'**

**~change of POV~**

**=======scenario change=======**

**Warnings before reading this fanfic:**

**~I want to make clear that I do not own any of the Akatsuki, neither Naruto characters. It's pretty obvious because my real name is **_**Diana M. González Alfinez**_** and not **_**Masashi Kishimoto**__**.**_

**~This fanfic contains Yaoi, BOYXBOY Love. Mainly KakuHida. Don't like then don't read and leave.**

**~Hidan's in this fanfic, so it's pretty obvious there will be cursing. And I mean a lot, during this fanfic.**

**~All of the character ages are completely alternated. You'll get what I mean in the progress of this fanfic.**

**Warnings before reading chapter #2:**

**~Slight OOC**

**~Cross dressing**

**~ZabuHaku**

**~SasoDei**

**I don't believe there's someone who doesn't like them. But even so, just to play save. I will be telling the couples that will appear in each chapter.**

******EDITED******

_**This chapter used to have some errors in it, but it has been fixed. Sorry if this sudden change confuses some of the readers. But I had to fix them in order to continue the story. O_O;**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

=======5:00 AM; in Rika's bedroom...=======

~Current POV: Narrator~

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-* 

Rika turned off the alarm clock as she sit up on her queen size bed, and rub her left eye. Her blue-gray hair was a mess, as also her platinum pjs. She look at her clock and blink a few times. 

'It's 5:00 AM already...'; Rika thought, then she yawned and stretched for a brief moment. 

After removing the blue blankets off her, she slipped her feet on her blue slippers and stepped out of her bed walking toward her master bathroom. There she clean and fix herself, then she went out of her bedroom and walked to her kitchen to make breakfast. By the time she almost finished making breakfast, Hidan got out of his bedroom. 

"Morning Hidan~ " 

"Morning..."; reply a sleepy Hidan. Rika giggle then she told him... 

"Go fix yourself Hidan. And could you do me a favor and wake your little sis once you finish." 

"Hai..." 

======= 6:10 AM; in the living room... ======= 

Rika, with a toast on her mouth, was now fixing the ribbon in Naomi's uniform. Hidan was finishing his and Naomi's bentos, as he heard a knock on the door. 

*Knock, knock, knock* 

"Coming~!"; said Rika as she stand up and walk toward the door, she look by the door's peeking hole and saw it was Deidara in his high school uniform. It was a navy blue polo shirt with some tan jeans, and had his usual hairstyle. A half ponytail, and with a bang that covered his left blue eye. He was also caring lazily his backpack over his left shoulder. Rika smiled and opened the door. 

"Good morning, Deidara-kun." 

"Good morning, Rika-san. Un." 

"Did you come for Hidan?"; Deidara just nod. At the same time Hidan was giving Naomi her bento. 

"Hidan dear, did you finish with your things? Deidara is waiting for you."; said Rika as she stepped aside, letting the way clear. Hidan kissed her little sister's forehead and run toward the door as Deidara was already living. 

"Bye, Hidan~! Take care~!"; said Rika as she waved. 

"I will, bye~!"; shouted Hidan as he left by the stairs, Rika then closed the door. 

Deidara and Hidan were outside the building, on their way to school. Hidan pace was faster as he tried to reach Deidara. 

"Hey, Blondie. Wait up!"; Hidan slowed his pace as he reached Deidara. 

"My name is Deidara, not Blondie. Un."; Deidara huffed as he continue walking. Hidan walk in front of Deidara. 

"Relax Dei. I'm just teasing you."; he said as he was now grinning from ear to ear. Deidara rolled his eyes as he pass beside Hidan and continue walking. 

"Anyway, were almost near the building were Kisame, Zabuza and Haku lives, un."; Hidan look at Deidara confuse as he continue behind him. 

"And they are...?" 

"They're some of my friends from school, un." 

"Oh, I see." 

"I introduce you to them, once we get there ok, un?" 

"Whatever you say Dei."; said Hidan as he was going to put his arms on the back of his head, but was interrupted by Deidara. 

"Hey, guys! Wait for us, un!"; Deidara shouted to a group of teens that were walking away from another building. 

This group was base of two boys and one girl, that's what Hidan saw. The tallest one of the three of them was a boy who had pale blue skin, spiky blue hair and sharp yellow eyes. He also had sharp teeth and marks on his face that make him look like some kind of human shark, well that's what came to Hidan's mind when he saw him. The second one was also a boy, almost as tall as the first one; he had a dark skin tone, short black hair, and brown eyes. A blue navy headband was tied sideways around his head and had a mask covering half of his face. Also he was caring two school backpacks on his left hand and a sport bag in his right, which Hidan could spot the handle of a baseball bat emerging from it The third and last one of them was a girl, she was the smallest of the three. She had straight long black hair, which reached her shoulder blades. Her skin was pale & soft and had brown eyes fill with warmth. The girl seemed to be from another school since her uniform was totally different, she had a burgundy polo shirt and a Scottish pattern jumper, which had a navy blue tone and white bunny shaped buttons.

The three of them paused as they heard Deidara, then they turned around.

"Hurry up Dei."; shouts "fish boy" as the young girl started to waved her hand. Deidara grab Hidan's hand and run toward them. Then they paused in front of them, Deidara place his hands on his knees as he takes his breath.

"You're new. What's your name kid?", ask the teen with the mask as he look at Hidan. Hidan kind of didn't like the idea of having to look up to see the teen, he felt really small beside him and the "fish boy"... Well let's face it Hidan really is small beside them; he was just 5'81", while the others where taller than him, even the girl. Hidan mentally groans as he the reality passed by his mind.

"Hidan. And I'm not a kid, asshole.", Hidan said as he glare daggers at the darker skinned boy.

"Hey, watch it kid!", snarl said boy as grabbed Hidan by it's collar neck and was going to pull him up when the girl hold the boys arm with both of her hands. Stopping the boys movement and said in a calm but sweet voice...

"Zabuza-kun, please calm down.", Zabuza stare at Hidan for a while as the girl kept her eyes on Zabuza. After a while Zabuza sigh then let go of Hidan and turn around to leave.

"Let's go Haku.", he said to Haku, the girl look at Hidan and bows a little.

"Sorry for what happened. But as you can see, Zabuza-kun isn't the tolerant type.", she said as she then straighten and fix her uniform, then look at Hidan.

"Whatever...thanks anyway...", murmurs Hidan as he was still mad at Zabuza. She smiles and starts walking toward Zabuza.

_~ In case you were wandering what happen with Deidara and the blue boy. This is what happens... ~_

As Zabuza look at Hidan and ask his name, Deidara and the blue teen were just watching them.

"Hey, Dei.", blue boy said as he keep his eyes on Hidan, Deidara look at him

"What's wrong Kisame, un?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is he from the family that move in the apartment in front of yours?"

"How did you know, un?", ask Deidara as he look surprise at Kisame.

"News spread fast, you know.", said Kisame as he look to were the others where and he smirks as he saw Hidan got in trouble, but was save by Haku. That's been in Kisame's point of view. Deidara groans as he saw too, what was happening.

"Great where not even in school grounds, and Hidan had already start a fight.", Deidara walks toward Hidan as Kisame followed behind.

_Now that, that little fracture of the story has been cleared out let's return to our protagonist Hidan. Shall we..._

"Hidan!", Hidan turned around and smirks as he saw Deidara and Kisame walked toward him.

"Calm down Blondie and what's the fish boy's name?", said Hidan in a teasing tone, you can clearly see now how a vein twitched in Kisame's forehead.

"Why you-"; Hidan raise his hands while still smiling, as Kisame raise his fist ready to hit him in the face.

"Hidan, un! Kisame, un! Stop it you two, yeah!"; Deidara shout as he pushed Kisame, once again saving Hidan from trouble. Then again that's what Kisame thought.

Kisame huffed and continue walking, this time with Deidara and Hidan following behind.

"You can't defend him all the time Deidara."; said Kisame as he was still very angry at Hidan and was still aching to hit him hard on the face for calling him "fish boy". That really boils Kisame's blood.

"I don't need to be defended. I can defend myself pretty well, for your information fish boy."

"Hidan stop it, un!"

"You know Blondie? Those un and yeah at the end of each of your sentences sounds really wrong. If you know what I mean."

"Screw you Hidan, un."

"No thanks Dei."; Deidara huffed and stomped forward leaving Hidan behind. Hidan smirk and followed Deidara and Kisame. They continue walking without saying anything, and then they saw that Zabuza and Haku were waiting in front of a building's entrance.

"Hidan, Haku saved you from Zabuza and I saved you from Kisame before, un."

"I already said; I don't need help-"

"Listen pink eyes!"

"Magenta!"

"Whatever. The thing is that not even Deidara neither Haku would save your sorry ass if you start a fight with Konan or Pein. Especially Konan, no one would be that crazy enough to get in her way when she's angry at someone."; at that same moment Kisame finish talking, Konan and Pein got outside of the building's front yard.

If Hidan has to tell who is who. He'll say Konan was the girl with pale skin, blue crystal eyes, blue hair tied up in a bun and a white rose origami. Her uniform was a white polo shirt, a green sleeve-less jacket with one pocket on each side of the same & four small black buttons. And then she also had a Scottish pattern skirt, which had three different tones; white, red and a dark toned green. Konan was also wearing black and red rubber bracelets on arms, black ankle length socks and black converse with red strings. Then the boy has to be Pein; he had spiky orange hair, silver eyes and light cream skin. His face was covered in piercing; three on each side of the nose, one on each corner of the lower lip, he also had three spikes on each side of the ear, and a long thin tube that crossed from the upper part to the lowest part of both ears. He was wearing the same uniform as the others; the only difference was that he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt under the navy polo shirt.

Both girls hugged each other, in Hidan's point of view they seemed to be like best friends or something. Since they were really exited to see each other. But on the contrary, Zabuza and Pein seem like it's normal to see each other everyday...

'Now that sounded dumb. It's obvious they see each other everyday. They go to the same school; for Jashin's sake.'; Hidan thought as he mentally face palmed himself.

Konan, Pein, and the other two look at Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan walking toward them.

"Took you long to come Kisame and Deidara..."; said Pein as he hi-fived Kisame and then hi-fived Deidara.

"Oh. You're new in town, right. What's your name?"; asked Konan in a friendly voice as she was now standing in front of Hidan.

"Um, yes. I'm Hidan Murakami."

"Well, I'm Konan and this is my boyfriend Pein."; Konan said as Pein shake hands with Hidan.

"Oh, and Kakuzu called yesterday. He said he won't be able to come today to school."; said Pein to the others as all of them continue their way to school.

What? But we were supposed to chose our partner for our music class project, un."; protested Deidara as he slump his arms in defeat.

"Oh, that's right. Sasori doesn't take music this year."; said Kisame as he was grinning and Deidara hung his head down as he sight a little depressed.

"Yeah, un. He takes art this year while I'm stuck in music with those fools, un."

"At least you're with Kakuzu."; said Haku with a smile.

"But he won't be in class today, that means I'm stuck with one of those idiots, un!"

"Don't get angry with him. It's not his fault Kakuzu couldn't come today."; Zabuza said in a defending tone as he wrapped his arm around Haku.

"Wait, Haku is a boy?"; Hidan asked and in he cringe as everyone turned around and look at him with wide eyes. Except Haku, he just laughs a little.

"Yes Hidan. I'm a boy"

'Great, wonderful, delightful! First I fucking thought Deidara was a girl and now Haku. Wonder what I'll fucking do next...'; Hidan mentally groan as he thought that. The others started to laugh out loud making him blushed a little.

"He thought I was a girl too, un."

"Deidara everyone that doesn't know you're a boy, thinks your a girl."; said Pein in a teasing tone as everyone started to laugh out loud. Making Deidara's cheek turn a slight pink, as he got mad.

"Hmp! Whatever, un."; Deidara said as he stomped away, smoke fuming from his head.

"Aww. Pein, why you did that."

"What? He was just telling the truth, Konan and you know it."; Zabuza said in a monotone voice. Pein sweat dropped as Konan glared at Zabuza.

"Anyway, Kakuzu told me he'd call during lunch time. Just to see if we can go to his house after classes. At the same time we can introduce Hida-."

"Sasori-danna~!"; Pein was interrupted by Deidara's sudden outburst, making and angry vein twitch in his forehead.

Hidan looked at Deidara run toward the school entrance, and glommed a boy. Making him almost lose his balance. Said boy or as Deidara said he was called, Sasori. Had short red hair, brown eyes, cream skin, and was a little taller than Deidara. He was wearing the same uniform as Deidara and the rest. Sasori blushed a little but rapidly hide it behind a bored look, but had a small smile, as he looked Deidara.

"Good morning, Dei-chan."; he said as he kissed Deidara.

"**Don't tell me you'll start to make out, right here in the school entrance."; **Sasori and Deidara groan due to the interruption someone else made. Everyone turned around and look at the two teens standing behind them.

"HI EVERYONE!"

"Hi Tobi. Hi Zetsu."; said both, Konan & Haku while smiling.

Zetsu was more or less the same high as Pein, had short green hair, yellow eyes and he also had half white & half black skin. The black side had a small golden pierce at the upper part of the ear, he seemed like the loner type. Tobi was a little shorter than Pein but a little taller than Sasori, he had spiky black hair and his face was hidden behind a spirally orange mask with only one hole on the right eye. His shirt and backpack was filled with pins with random message and drawings like; "Free Hugs!", "Good Boy", and lots of other. He seemed to be the hyperactive type one. Both of them seemed to be in the same school as Haku since they were wearing the same burgundy polo shirt and navy blue jeans.

"Hidan this is Sasori, Zetsu and Tobi. Guys this is Hidan. Un."

"Now I see why it took all of you so long to come."; said Sasori in a bored tone.

"What the fuck did you mean by that?"; spat Hidan as a vein of anger pop in his head. Zetsu started snickering, earning a glare from Hidan.

"I'll see you guys latter at lunch. Gotta go with Haku to his school."

"Oh, can Tobi come with you. Tobi is a good boy."

"Sure Tobi."; said Haku.

"Oh, boy~! Thanks Haku-san."

"I'll better go with them too."; said Zetsu as he started to leave with the other three to Junior High School. That school was just 5 minutes away, but in Junior High they entered to class half hour latter than High School.

A few minutes latter the bell rang.

"Well, it seems we have to go to our class now."

"See you guys at lunch."

"Okay, un."; Deidara said as the 11th and 10th grader parted ways. And as Konan, Pein and Kisame walked toward the classroom, Kisame paused for a moment. The other two stop walking and look at him with wonder as Kisame started to ponder.

"Hey. I haven't seen Itachi when we got here."; finally said Kisame, then Pein and Konan look at him as they also realize that now.

_**End of Chapter #2; When we walked to school...**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A/N: **__*insert theme song when Link from "The Legend of Zelda" finds an item* At last I finally finish chapter 2, after two weeks of hard work. It really took a lot of work and planning for this chapter to tell the truth, but for the next chapter it'll be a little easier to write. And I like the idea of Haku wearing a girl's school uniform. I think he would really look cute. OMJ! Somebody hit me hard on the head, I totally forgot to add Itachi. Yes, that's why in the last part Kisame ask for Itachi. ^^; But don't worry I got an excuse for that in the next chapter. By the way, I'm truly sorry this has taken mush time. But I've started the academy like three weeks ago or so, and I haven't got that much time since then. Anyway I hope you enjoy them, please review/comment._

Dedicated for my friend Gaby and Dee.  
They both help me get inspire to write this fanfic, especially Gaby who keep insisting that I write one.  
Also in dedication to my old times in high school, my life change a lot during that time.

And for that reason the uniforms in this fanfic will be the same that I used & the one I used to see in junior high school.

I also want to give thanks to ~UrKid, ~ObitoUchiha50, ~sasunaru42, and a few other fanfic writers on _Deviant Art_. Their fanfics help me get the inspiration to write.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A KakuHida fanfic - When Everything Happens...**_ was written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)  
_**Toshiko, Naomi, Rika, Miyuki**__ © misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)_  
_**Hidan & the rest of the Akatsuki**__ © Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto_


	4. Chap3 When I Learned Something Part 1

**A KaKuHida fanfic written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. Gonzalez Alfinez)**

**Fanfic Title: When Everything Happens... (W.E.H.)**

**Chapter: #3; When I Learned Something... (Part 1)**

**Guide before reading:**

***Action/sound***

**"Talking"**

_**"Whisper"**_

**'Thought'**

**~Change of POV~**

**=======Scenario change=======**

**Warnings before reading this fanfic:**

**~I want to make clear that I do not own any of the Akatsuki, neither Naruto characters. It's pretty obvious because my real name is **_**Diana M. González Alfinez**_** and not **_**Masashi Kishimoto**__**.**_

**~This fanfic contains Yaoi, BOYXBOY Love. Mainly KakuHida. Don't like then don't read and leave.**

**~Hidan's in this fanfic, so it's pretty obvious there will be cursing. And I mean a lot, during this fanfic.**

**~All of the character ages are completely alternated. You'll get what I mean in the progress of this fanfic.**

**Warnings before reading chapter #2:**

**~Slight OOC**

**~Chapter divided in two parts**

**I don't believe there's someone who doesn't like some of them.**

**But even so just to play save, I will be telling the couples that will appear in the chapter.**

**~SasoDei**

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

======= High School Lobby; 7:33 AM=======

~Current POV: Narrator~

The 11th and 10th graders parted their ways to their classroom. And now it was only Hidan, Deidara and Sasori. As they started their way to the classroom Hidan look at his surroundings like when you bring a 6 years old to a new place, even if he tried to hide it. After 15 years without taking classes with other of his own age, or even seeing a school from the inside. This had brought him a lot of curiosity.

Deidara saw this and started to laugh, while Sasori raise an eyebrow and ask Hidan; "What are you doing?"

Hidan jolted a little as he realizes he'd been watched. Good thing he manages to keep the blush under control. This make Deidara laugh even harder; "Go-gomen Hidan." He looks to the side with a slight pout formed in his lips and crossed his arms, while Deidara continue laughing.

A moment latter Deidara manage to calm down and told his boyfriend; "Hidan has never been in school before danna, un. His mother gave him home schooling. So this is like his first time, yeah."

"And the three of you are late for your class, Deidara."; the three of them jolted and turn around to see the principal of high school. Sasori and Hidan frown, as they didn't like being taken by surprise.

"Oh, jeje. Hi, Madara-san?"; said Deidara as he sweat dropped.

"We were just on our way to our classroom…"; said Sasori in a bored tone as he wrap one of his arm over Deidara's shoulders.

"And who the fuck is him?"; said Hidan in an annoyed tone. As he looks at Madara; he was the same high as Kisame, had long spiky and messy onyx hair, red eyes with a weird design on them. 'Must be a heritage thing, like mine…'; thought Hidan as he kept glaring at Madara. He also notices that the principal might be Japanese by his appearance, and he was also wearing a black and red yukata. A little weird for a high school principal, Hidan though…

"I'm Uchiha Madara, principal of _Yokagure Gardens High School_. And you must be Rika's son…Am I correct?"; he said in a serious tone of voice as he look at Hidan. Deidara's eyes widen in surprise and Hidan look at him with confusion and surprise too.

"How the fuck did you knew?"; Hidan got angry when he heard Madara laugh, but before he could said a word or two to the principal. Madara raised his hand and said; "She did came to sing you up in this school before, and she gave me a description of how you look like."

Hidan frown and look the side; "Whatever fucker…" He said in an angry and annoyed tone of voice, Deidara look at Hidan with wide eyes and then Sasori rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind I'll be heading to my classroom now, Madara-san."; with that Sasori started to leave. Deidara started to look back and forward, while Hidan kept glaring at the principal.

'It's just like dealing with her again, only this time is his son. Hidan was it? Yes.'; thought Madara as he look at Hidan with a hidden smirk. The images of those past years rapidly return to his mind as he keeps looking at him. Yes, it was an exact picture of her…

"Deidara, you can go to your math class now. I need to discus a few things with him."; Deidara gulp and nodded.

"Good luck Hidan, un…"; whispered Deidara and then he left toward his classroom before disappearing in a corner of the hall. Hidan saw Deidara leave and then look at Madara and cross his arms.

"What the fucking hell do you want now?"; said Hidan in an annoyed tone, as he twisted his mouth in annoyance and crossed his arms.

"Come. It'll be better if we talk in my office."; said Madara and with that he started to walk away.

'Fucking heathen. If he tries to make something weird I'll make sure to sacrifice him to Jashin-sama.'; Hidan though as he started to follow Madara…

======= In the principal's office, also know as Madara's office; 7:57 AM =======

Hidan was now standing in front of the principal's desk, while Madara was searching something in his archive. He scanned around the office and notice that Madara had a few katanas on the wall and on the wall behind his desk was a huge scroll with a clan emblem. 'Probably must be from his clan…'; thought Hidan as he saw it was almost similar to Madara's eyes.

"Hidan."; Hidan return his attention to Madara, as he finally got the files he wanted and sited in his huge and comfy black office chair. "Since you live close to Deidara, I will assign you the same homeroom as him."; he said as he pushed the schedule paper toward Hidan and then return to see the files in hand.

Hidan picked his schedule paper and glance it fast. He then look at Madara and saw he was busy with some files. "If you're just wasting you time in those fucking papers. Then, can I fucking leave know?"; he said in an angry tone raising one of his thin silver eye brows.

Madara chuckle and wave his hand signaling Hidan that he can leave as he kept reading the file in his hand.

"Hmp."; Hidan stand up from the chair he was sitting, and walk toward the door.

"Oh, and Hidan."; Hidan pause as he was almost out of the office. Then turned around to face the director, that is when Madara said without raising his vision from the file; "I recommend you go and take a look at the trophies' section. You might be interested in what you may find there."

Hidan frown at what he said, but he didn't want to stay a second more in the office so he left without saying anything else.

======= Yukagure Garden High School's lobby; 10:00 AM =======

'Damn you Madara. Damn this fucking school, with it's fucking classrooms. Damn those fucking heathens that didn't mark the classroom well.'; Hidan was fuming like a chimney as deadly aura emerge from his body. He had already lost an hour in Madara's office doing nothing and now he lost another hour searching the classroom he's supposed to go now. Finding many classrooms of 11th and 12th graders but not even one fucking single classroom where 10th graders could be, and this was getting on Hidan's nerve more than ever.

True he didn't like taking classes, but he also hated the idea of losing his time doing nothing. As he kept walking he pass near a huge and long crystal show cased. He didn't pay attention to it for a moment; it was just a bunch of lousy trophies and old photos…

"…_Wait a sec…"_; Hidan said to himself in a low voice as something cough his attention. Tacking a few steps back he finally stops were the item that caught his attention. It was an old photo of a high jump athlete, a young female around the age of 15 or 17. She had shin length platinum hair; all slicked back, sharp red bloody eyes and pale skin. But then his eyes caught the necklace she had; it was a Jashinist Rosary. There were a few more photos with the same girl, some of them were with other of her jumps, others were of her holding a trophy in her hands with Madara on her left side and what seemed to be her couch on her right.

"Could she be…"; he said as he finally look at the trophy that was in the middle of all the pictures. Reading the name printed on it.

* ** Chisio, Toshiko ***

**1****st**** place on High Jump**

"…."; Hidan stay in silence for a few seconds, but then he smiled as he finally saw what Madara might had meant by being interested. 'He will have one hell of a time with me around.'; Hidan thought as then turned around and continue to walk. But suddenly was stopped by the shout of a certain someone.

"HEY HIDAN, UN!"; Hidan look to the lobby that was on his left and saw Deidara running toward him.

"Finally! You know how long I've been searching for you. Damn that Madara. He sent me to the same homeroom as you and then he didn't even fucking told me where exactly where you at that moment."; said Hidan in an annoyed tone as Deidara finally caught his breath.

"You're in the same class with me, un? Great, yeah!"; Deidara said in a glad tone, then grabbed Hidan's arm and started tacking him to the next place.

"Hey, wait. Where are we going now?"

"Spanish and music didn't come today, yeah. So we're going to take history now so we can end class early, un.", Deidara explained while they neared the classroom.

"Sweet! First day and I'm getting out early already."; said Hidan as a grin spread from ear to ear.

They finally reached where the rest of their class where. Hidan saw that Deidara called a girl; this girl had blond hair tied up in four pigtails, dark teal eyes and cream-colored skin.

"Hey, Temari. Did you ask teach' if we can take his class now, un?"

"Yes and he said it was okay as long as no-one makes a racquet in the class room."; as Temari finish her sentence another student came near them, he had tan skin and small black afro. He also has dark brown eyes and was a little taller than Deidara.

"Asuma sensei said we need to find some extra chairs in other classroom and return them once classes ends if we want to take his class now."; the three of them nodded as other students that still hadn't a sit. Deidara, Hidan, Temari and other three kids. Including the one that told them to search for sits, went to Kurenai's classroom. Or that's what Hidan heard she was named when Deidara ask her to let them borrow some sits, seems she didn't have too many student in her classroom at this time.

Then they return to the classroom and put the chairs in a "free" space. Hidan's left eye twitch as he saw how the classroom was filled to the top with chairs and students sitting in them. And also in other free spaces they found; for example they were sitting in the book counters that where around the classroom, also in the extra desk that belonged to the other teacher that charred the classroom with Asuma. And let's not forget the other four students that were standing but where using the metal archives as desk.

Never, in his entire life, Hidan thought there could fit lots of students in one small classroom such as this one…

_**End of Chapter #3; When I Learned Something… (Part 1)**_

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A/N: **__*Insert the tone when you wind a battle in Final Fantasy VII* Finally finish chapter 3. Even if it was just half of the chapter… =w=; But still it's an update for the story right? OwO; Anyway, I decided to dived for two reason: A) I don't like to write chapters that are too long, but not too small either. And B) There will be two things that Hidan learned; one of them is that his mother studied in the same high school he's in now, and the second one will be mentioned in the second part. I'm sorry if it took me this long to update. O.O; Oh, and another thing. The last part of the fanfic did happen to me when I was in junior high school and high school. O.o_

Dedicated for my friend Gaby and Dee.  
They both help me get inspire to write this fanfic, especially Gaby who keep insisting that I write one.  
Also in dedication to my old times in high school, my life change a lot during that time.

And for that reason the uniforms in this fanfic will be the same that I used & the one I used to see in junior high school.

I also want to give thanks to ~UrKid, ~ObitoUchiha50, ~sasunaru42, and a few other fanfic writers on _Deviant Art_. Their fanfics help me get the inspiration to write.

~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

_**A KakuHida fanfic - When Everything Happens...**_ was written by misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)  
_**Toshiko, Naomi, Rika, Miyuki, boy with small Afro **__© misterycai (Real Name: Diana M. González Alfinez)_  
_**Hidan, the rest of the Akatsuki, Temari, Asuma & Kurenai **__© Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto_

_**Final Fantasy VII**__ © Hironoboru Sakagushi_


End file.
